In a study of infants diagnosed prospectively as having hypertrophic cardiomyopathy we found a generally favorable clinical course with the majority remaining asymptomatic. In addition, infants with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy showed a spectrum of clinical presentations which usually suggested other cardiac diseases.